MI DIA CON JESSE
by pepodero
Summary: ES UN ONE SHOT , HISTORIA DEL AMOR DE LAS DOS MUJERES JESSE Y YO


**MI DÍA CON JESSE**  
Autor: pepodero

**Sabado 14:30**

¡Por fin! Ya me falta poco, La vuelta a la esquina y 20 metros más y llego a casa, Lo peor de ir al supermercado es tener que luchar con estas malditas bolsas por cuatro cuadras.

Como puedo saco la llave, ¡Maldición! Debo arreglar la cerradura, Mi gatita ya se encuentra a mi lado, también queriendo entrar, me mira, creo que si pudiera hablar, se burlaría de mí. Siento la puerta ceder. Y de repente unos brazos toman de mí, y me jalan adentro.

**J: Amor** y comienza a besarme.

Por unos segundos, aun mantengo mi preocupación por las bolsas, pero mi deseo es más grande, las dejo caer, veré después si algo se rompió, porque ya me encuentro abrazando a mi amor, y me dejo llevar, profundizando el beso, ya mis manos se encuentran acariciando su trasero. Siento que me da un pequeño mordisquito a mi labio inferior y luego una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara.

**J: Que manía la tuya, Amor**

**Yo: Pero si eres tu quien me tientas, Además yo tengo la culpa que tengas un trasero tan firme y perfecto.**

**J: Eres una pervertida**

**Yo : ¡disculpa! , mejor no me hagas recordarte algunascosas, que te encantan hacer**. (Se sonroja, lo que causa que comience a reírme).

**J: Eres mala, ya me lo vas a pedir vos** (en su vos se nota cierto tono de venganza).

**Yo: ¡CIERTO, Amor! Sabes que no te puedo negar nada** ( y le robo un piquito, sé que cuando quiere puede llegar a ser muy testadura). **Mejor recojamos esto** (mirando las bolsas).

Ya en la cocina, yo comencé rápidamente a colocar la mercadería en los estantes , mientras jesse , preparaba una bandeja con diferentes Junk Food (comida chatarra) y las lleva al comedor .

Hoy es sábado, y no me pierdo ni loca , un nuevo capítulo de mi serie preferida true blood. Escucho a jesse , decirme que esta por empezar , me apuro tomo un par de vasos y la Pepsi , con la intensión de ir y recostarme en mi sillón preferido... En el cual ya se encuentra jesse muy cómoda. Miro con resignación aquel otro sillón, por el momento no puedo hacer nada, ya comenzaron los títulos. Pero mi cabeza , esta algo distraída, Siento a mi pequeña lima jugar con mis cordones de la zapatilla. Algo se me cruzo por la jesse , como mi gatita se detestaban mutuamente , Creo que debe ser algo del sentido territorial jjaa.

Ya comienza la pausa publicitaria, es mi oportunidad tomo a mi gatita y la lanzo suavemente sobre las piernas de jesse, la cual ni lenta, ni perezosa da un salto gritando y yendo hacia la puerta para sacar a la gata . Mi objetivo estaba cumplido, ya me encontraba en mi viejo y amado sillón, compañero de más de 600 películas de terror y otras tantas que no he contado. había hecho volar mi zapatillas a un rincón y me encontraba como en los viejos tiempos. Pero jesse, Ya se encontraba de frente a mí, y se veía bastante molesta.

**J: TU, ¿Cómo te atreves?**

**Yo:**( Auch... esa cara, estoy en problemas)** ¡Yo! ¿Qué?**

**J: No te hagas la estúpida, Pero que te comporta como una niña.**

Yo: (definitivamente no tenía escapatoria) **Perdón, Perdón Chiquita, es que sin él **(dándoles golpecitos).** No puedo ver nada, No ves que hasta tiene mi huequito. Dale jesse , te juro que después te lo recompensare.** Mientras que veía comenzar la segunda parte.

Jesse, me mira con aquella carita de niña mala. Y se sienta entre mis piernas.

**Yo: Pero jesse**, (me dirige una mirada asesina)** Amor, estarías más cómoda en el otro. Es que este es pequeño.**

**J: No, prefiero acá, estoy muy bien**

**Yo: Lo que tú quieras Bonita**. (La verdad es que su trasero, rozaba continuamente mi entrepierna, produciéndome escalofrió, por cada movimiento que ella hacía, poco lograba concentrarme en la imagen de TV). **Argg**, (no logre contener un gemido).

**J: ¿Decías algo?** (Sonriendo con malasia).

Oh, mi momento de pagar había llegado, Mi niña, me la iba hacer muy dura y recién íbamos por el segundo bloque.

**Yo: No , para nada**

**30 Minutos Después:**

¡Maldición! ,jesse había comenzado un suave vaivén , que en cualquier momento me llevaría al orgasmo, para colmo en ese momento había una escena de sexo , muy erótica. Que si era posible me levantaba más calentura.

Ya no aguante , y con un inesperado y fuerte movimiento logro sentarme y colocarla sobre mí, y comienzo a besarla con desesperación , profundizo en su boca, jugando con su lengua , con cada segundo que pasaba los besos se hacían más apasionados, mis manos ya se encontraban despojándola de su camisa, mientras ella introducía su mano en mis pantalones, yo lamia su cuello, bajando y dejando un rastro húmedo , con algunos pequeños mordisco ,¡Dios! se veía tan sensual , no perdí el tiempo, jugaba con sus pezones chupándolos con fuerza, podía sentir lo excitados que se encontraban , aun tras la tela. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza, al sentir sus dedos introducirse en mi humedad. Coloco mi cabeza entre sus pechos, jesse , con su otra mano toma de mi cuello , separándonos apenas.

**J: Veo que funciono **

**Yo: ** ( trato de controlar mi respiración)** Amor, Eres un Demonio de Mujer , Ya me has torturado demasiado**

**J: Recién comienzas a pagar**

Termine de desabrochar su sujetador, al instante fue a parar al suelo con el resto de la ropa, me entretuve otro rato en sus pechos , mientras la ayudaba primero con sus pantalones y luego las bragas , mis labios bajaron a su sexo , mi lengua acaricia su clítoris, otra veces lo chupaba ,mientras mis dedos se encontraba dentro de ella y los suyos dentro de mí ,así comenzamos con un suave vaivén , hasta que ya no nos pudimos contener y aumentamos el ritmo hasta llegar al orgasmo. Jesse chupo sus dedos, mojados por mis fluidos, y luego me los hizo chupar a mí, pude ver encenderse su mirada de nuevo, ante tal escena. Levante sus caderas, hasta tener su sexo a disposición de mi boca, introduje mi lengua en su cavidad ya húmeda y caliente, en un entra y sale, iniciando un nuevo vaivén, podía sentirla contraerse, cuando creí que en cualquier momento se correría en mi boca, se separo poniéndonos en otra posición, nuestros sexo se tocaban, rozándose, y todo comenzó de nuevo, hasta terminar la dos juntas.

Estuvimos descansando por un buen rato

**Yo: ¡Jesse!**

**J: Umm**

**Yo: ¿Cómo termino el capitulo?**

**J: TONTA, ahora vas a tener que verlo por internet**

Miro el reloj, ya falta poco para que vuelva mi hermana de trabajar, todavía ella sigue viviendo en mi casa. Eso me limita mucho mi relación con jesse, no logro evitar un gesto de molestia. Mi jesse lo nota, acaricia mi entre cejas fruncida , hasta que borra ese gesto de enojo en mi.

**J: Te amo**

**Yo: yo también Amor.**

Todavía nuestra relación es secreta , para el resto jesse , en una nueva amiga , Nadie sabe que tiene la llave de mi casa y de mi Corazón. Pero pronto todo se sabra.


End file.
